Mathimatical Nightmare
by LoneCard
Summary: Very weird one-shot I wrote to procrastinate. OOCness, mentions of Math. Dedicated to...RAVERESQUE-FANTASTIQUES! I need to sleep....this is obvious crack-fic. Read, reveiw, you all know the drill.


**Okay, yeah, I totally should be studying for my mid-term (EVIL MATH!) But, to procrastinate, I am writing a short one-shot. Just so you know, I'm making this up as I go along. The is no planning whatso ever. Oh and please look forward to the first chapter of _Naruto Uzumaki: Wizard?,_ obvious part-two to _Harry Potter: Shinobi,_ sometime soon!**

**Oh, and this fic is dedicate to ny number-one favorite fan: To raveresque-fantastiques! WHEE! I LOVE YOU! (Not like that)**

**Onward to procrastination!

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke were all in the training grounds, waiting for Kakashi, who was late as usual.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled, obviously the first to complain. "He always makes up show up super early, then he take his sweet old time!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said. "I'm sure this is probably some sort of test of our paticence."

"_CHA, yeah right!" _Inner Sakura yelled. "_He's just out, getting his stupid porno books!"_

Sasuke just 'hn'-ed and looked away. Just as Sakura was about to say something about how awesome Sasuke was, Kakashi poofed in.

"Yo," He greeted, putting away his 'book'.

"About time!" Naruto yelled, instinatly happy that his training was finally going somewhere. "So, what awesome, kick-ass junk are we gonna learn today?!"

"Math." (A/N: AHH! MATH IS ATTACKING MY BRAIN!)

The three genin looked blanky at their sensei. Math? Math?! MATH?!(Wait, I got one more) _MATH?!?!?!?_

Well, Naruto wasn't gonna take something as boring as math!

"NO WAY!" He yelled. (He likes to yell.) "WHY IS MATH SO-"

Let's just skip to the part where they're taking the math test.

_"This is easier than I though!"_

_"I don't get this at all!"_

_"It's easy enough"_

Each of these three thoughts belonged to one person. The last was Sakura, who always did average, because she's not smart, but she's not dumb.

The second thought actually went to none other than...

Soulja boy!

(A/N: JK, people!,But that song is catchy! Crank that Superman!)

Actually, it went to Uchiha Sasuke. See, he was not good at math.

Well, could you figure this out:

**How far can a man drive out into the country at the average rate of 60 mph, and return over the same road at the average rate of 45 mph if he can only travel for seven hours?**

Can you? (A/N: I can't!)

Sasuke stared at the paper, willing it to solve itself. He just couldn't wrap his mind around all the different equations! These a chart for that, and a graph for that, and gondamn the dude who invented pi! Stupid Binary operations! Stupid Polynomials! STUPID LEG! (His leg fell asleep)

He glanced over at our resident adorable blond. Naruto was wizzing through the teat like there was nothing to it!

Naruto was up to the final question, and he finished that, too!

Sasuke glared at the stupid dobe. What right did Naruto have to be good at something he wasn't! What was wrong with the world?! WAS THE UNIVERSE ABOUT TO IMPLODE ON THEM ALL!?!?!

Just as Sasuke was going crazy inside his own head, Naruto stood up and handed in his test.

"Wha...?" Kakashi stared at the paper like it was alive.

_Hn,_ Sasuke thought. _He probably doodled al over the stupid test. If I couldn't get it, what makes him think that he-_

"Oh, my god. Naruto...you just broke the recod for the test...and you got full points!" Kakashi looked at his answer sheet, then back to Naruto's test. "I think...I think you even beat the Hokage's record!"

_OH CRAP._

"AHHH!"

Sasuke sat up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. He was shaking at the horrible dream he just had...Naruto was better than him?!?

"What's wrong, dear?" A soft voice asked from next to him.

"I just had the worst nightmare of my life. I think..." He trailed off. Odd, he didn't remember sleeping with anyone...

"Aw..." Sakura appered in front of him, a seductive look on her face. "Here...I can make it better...I can make it _much_ better..."

"AHHHH!"

Sasuke woke up, this time for real. He was absolutely shaking now. He looked around his room, making sure no one was there.

"What wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and saw...CHRIS BROWN!

Sasuke blinked.

"Wazzup, fella!? This place is crack-a-lakin'!"

"AAHHH!"

Sasuke woke yet again.

"Aw, forget it!" Sasuke rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at the annoying thing poking him. He then blinked. Yep, he was going crazy.

"Go away, Spongbob."

"Yes, sir."

He then went back to sleep, and later forgot the entire incident.

* * *

**I blame math. BOO, MATH!**

**END**


End file.
